


Зона отчуждения

by Emiliya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Drama, Friendship, Gen, Out of Character, USSR
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiliya/pseuds/Emiliya
Summary: Оля плакала. Она кричала и плакала от боли, а потом снова блевала кровью. Периодически она звала свою маленькую Леночку и такого забавного Костеньку, не отходящего от малышки Припяти ни на шаг.
Kudos: 2





	Зона отчуждения

**Author's Note:**

> Появилось в результате некоторых мероприятий, посвященных трагедии ЧАЕС.
> 
> Помним. Любим. Скорбим.
> 
> 30.04.2016

Оле было больно.

_Девочка четырнадцати лет бежала, плача от ужаса._

Оля блевала кровью, поддерживаемая руками Наташи и Гилберта.

_Совсем маленькая, Леночка бежала вперед, стараясь не слушать крики и плач людей, стараясь вырываться из рук спасателей, которые то и дело хватали ее и тянули к автобусам._

Оля плакала. Она кричала и плакала от боли, а потом снова блевала кровью. Периодически она звала свою маленькую Леночку и такого забавного Костеньку, не отходящего от малышки Припяти на ни шаг.

_Девочка бежала, не обращая внимания на кровь и тела под ногами, на черный дым и жар огня, чувствующийся даже тут, в противоположной от станции части города._

Оля плакала и кричала, моля о том, чтобы это все прекратилось. Наташа и Гилберт уже мало что понимали - Беларусь, пусть и знала украинский, не могла разобрать половины слов из-за слез сестры, а Пруссия говорящий на русском с жутким акцентом, так и вовсе выхватывал буквально по два слова.

_Спотыкаясь, чудом не падая и продолжая бежать, девочка добралась до эпицентра трагедии. Она остановилась в нескольких километрах от горящего здания._

_\- Ах... - от ужаса она отступила назад на пару шагов._

_Длинные темно-русые волосы, отливающие на солнце такой приятной глазу рыжизной, уже давно ничем не сдерживались - синяя лента улетела, еще когда она только начала бежать, - и теперь свободно развивались за ее спиной. По щекам текли слезы, в глазах стоял ужас и испуг._

_Сжав маленькие кулачки, город побежала дальше. Она должна найти его..._

\- Будь ласка!.. Господи, хто-небудь... Хоча б хтось!.. - Оля отчаялась, молила Господа о помощи, когда Ваня зашел в дом. Услышав плач сестры и ее крики, Россия... Нет, СССР вбежал в гостиную, даже не разувшись. Увиденное заставило его в ужасе замереть.

_Увиденное заставило Припять в ужасе замереть: Чернобыль лежал, придавленный каменной плитой и, казалось, не двигался. Некогда черные волосы побелели, загорелая на солнце кожа стала практически прозрачной, а любимая рубашка парня (видимо, он так и не лег) пришла в негодность._

_\- Костя... - прошептала Лена, а после, с искренним волнением, с безграничным отчаянием в голосе, закричала, - Костя!!!_

\- Костянтин!!! Олено!!! Благаю, хоча б хто-небудь!!! - Украина, а ныне УССР, не видела никого и ничего. Голубые глаза были подернуты пеленой боли и поблекли, в голосе было столько боли, что жесткая обычно Беларусь едва ли не рыдала.

Вздрогнув, Иван развернулся и выбежал. Теперь он понял, что это был за саднящий зуд в районе лопаток.

_\- Костя, пожалуйста!.. Я благаю! - от отчаяния Припять путалась в языках, говоря то на русском, то на украинском._

_\- Мм... Оленка?.. - с явным трудом переспросил Чернобыль, все же придя в себя - перед глазами все плыло, а тело, казалось, горело огнем._

_\- Так, да, это я... Почекай, я сейчас позову на допомогу! - перескакивая от волнения с одного языка на другой, Леночка, не слушая запретов Кости, побежала к горящему четвёртому реактору. Там были люди, которые помогут ей. Они должны помочь ей._

\- То есть как это "естественная авария"?! Это же атомный реактор! - кричал СССР на Брежнева. - Вы же сами говорили мне, что он защищен от любых катастроф, - притворно спокойным голосом начал он. - Я только потому и дал согласие на строительство ЧАЭС.

\- Произошли непредвиденные обстоятельства, - холодно ответил генсек.

\- Из-за ваших "непредвиденных обстоятельств" моя сестра сейчас кричит от боли и блюет кровью! - опять сорвался на крик Брагинский. Понять равнодушие мужчины он не мог.

_Она все же нашла нужного человека. Вся измазалась в саже, ее белая ночнушка порвалась и испачкалась, но Припять нашла пожарного, который согласился помочь маленькому воплощению._

_\- Держись, Костя!.. - она подбежала к парню, который опять положил голову на землю._

_\- Леночка... - прошептал Чернобыль и даже попытался улыбнуться._

_Пожарник, не говоря ни слова, начал поднимать ломом кусок плиты. Припять, будучи городом, поднимала с другой стороны.  
Откинув камень, она помогла подняться уже регенерировавшему нижнюю часть тела Чернобылю. Прибор на поясе пожарного надрывался, сообщая о превышенном уровне радиации._

_Вздохнув, мужчина сорвал его и бросил на землю, после чего раздавил ногой. Смысла в нем все равно не было._

_Счастливая до неприличия Елена обнимала Константина, трепавшего ее длинные волосы..._

Оля успокоилась только утром. Но даже забывшись тяжелым сном, Украина плакала. Плакала и звала маленькую Припять и такого забавного Чернобыля, не отходящего от Леночки ни на шаг.

_Костя сидел на каменной плите и курил. Оленьке никогда не нравилась эта его привычка, но какая теперь разница? Пожар потушили всего несколько часов назад, а город уже будто мертв. Так же, как и опустевшая теперь Припять._

_\- Если бы ты не пошла сюда, ты бы спаслась, - хриплым голосом заметил тяжело дышащий Чернобыль._

_\- Ну не пошла бы. И что? Всю оставшуюся жизнь мучаться из-за того, что не спасла тебя? Что не была рядом? - Припять подошла к другу. - Тем более, я бы все равно не смогла бы оставить тебя одного, - печально улыбнулась она. - Я бы все равно пришла._

_Константин только улыбнулся._

...с того самого дня прошло ровно тридцать лет. Оля много раз пыталась приехать туда, к своим городам, но каждый раз ее отлавливали на полпути и возвращали.

_"Это опасно"_

И что? Она, черт возьми, страна. Радиация ей не страшна.  
 _Ведь не страшна?.._

_"В чем смысл? Они уже давно мертвы"_

Но Украина ведь чувствовала, что они живы. Она чувствует все свои города.  
 _Она ведь не может ошибиться?.._

_"Ты **не будешь** рисковать собой из-за каких-то призрачных шансов"_

Ну и пусть. Оля все равно будет пытаться. И однажды, пусть не сейчас, у нее непременно получится. Непременно.  
 ** _Ведь получится?.._**

* * * *

Костя выдохнул дым. Откуда он брал сигареты, Припять не понимала. Как и отказывалась понимать то, что Чернобыль даже не старался очиститься от радиации. А он мог это сделать. Они оба могли.

Леночка не хотела делать этого по двум причинам. Первая - из солидарности и упрямства. Вторая - _она слишком слаба._

Город-призрак вздохнула и прислушалась. Похоже, к ним опять идут любопытные сталкеры.  
Судя по усмешке Зоны отчуждения, он тоже это услышал. _Вернее почувствовал._

Что ж, похоже, сегодня их ждет веселье.

Отбросив длинные белые волосы, Припять поправила желтую ленту, обмотанную вокруг рук, и пошла встречать гостей.  
Боковым зрением она увидела, как Чернобыль отбрасывает в сторону окурок и надевает черный противогаз, стащенный у одного из туристов.

_Пугать людей так весело._

_  
**Тридцать лет назад Чернобыль стал Зоной отчуждения.**  
_

_**Тридцать лет назад Припять стала городом-призраком.** _

_**Тридцать лет назад.** _

_****_

Но кошмары того дня свежи до сих пор.

**Author's Note:**

> Поскольку Книга Фанфиков расстраивает меня всё больше и больше, я решила всё-таки перенести свои работы сюда. По крайней мере пока что.


End file.
